


The Completion of a Soul

by tapthat1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapthat1d/pseuds/tapthat1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn never knew he was a fertile until he met Liam.  Liam never thought he'd care for something, or meet his fertile until he met Zayn.  Sex, love, and anguish follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Completion of a Soul

Zayn walked into another horrible day of school as a human.  He hated this god damn place.  The vampires on top constantly running him over.  The fertiles never bothered him, but always gave him weird looks. The humans were all scared of him with his dark eyes, tan skin, and tattoos. He was already late for class, as he tried to salvage himself running through the halls trying to get from his locker to his class.

Liam Payne sat in class bored as fuck.  The teacher rambled on, and he quite frankly didn't care.  His friend Niall was rambling on about some crazy party Liam had missed due to his parents being so strict.  Niall's story was really just about Sarah and him, as all his stories were.  Niall had found his soul-mate, his fertile.  Every vampire had a fertile, and if they reached 18 years of age without having met theirs they would slowly die.  The fertile and the vampire relied on each other.  Liam had yet to find his, and his 17th birthday had long passed.  Liam kept telling his parents if they didn't let him out he'd never meet them, but they insisted that Liam would find his fertile in good time.  

"Liam, you there?" Niall asked.

The bell had just rung while Liam had been busy brooding at his parent.  The school day was finally over.  

Zayn ran through the halls to get to swim practice.  That was when it happened.

"Watch where you're going," Liam growled at the idiot human.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Zayn as he slowly looked up.

They made eye contact, and the world stopped moving.  The world stopped spinning as their brown eyes melted into each other.  Both boys felt extremely turned on by the other.  Zayn was first to break the bonding. 

"Sorry, just running late for practice," he mumbled as he ran off.

It took every piece of willpower Liam had to not run after him.  He felt starkingly confused.  He boy was marked as human, shown by his blue wristband, but he was certainly not.

* * *

 

"What the hell?" Niall broke the silence, "Why are we not going after that weakling?"

Liam couldn't form thoughts.  He needed the boy.  The boy was his.  He growled at Niall.

"What the fuck, bro?" Niall responded. 

"The boy; not human; he's mine," Liam looked up at Niall pleadingly, "I need him."

"You need to go home.  You could just be confused.  He'll be at school tomorrow, and then we'll find him, I promise."

Liam nodded with understanding trusting himself to speak yet.  He slowly drove home, looking forward for the hour he would have to himself before his parents got home.  His mind swam with images of the boy.  He had raven black hair and his skin was without a single blemish; he was perfection.  Liam could feel himself get hard at the thoughts of the boy.  He would need a long shower and a good wank once he got home.  

He clicked the code into the gate that guarded the mansion.  His sleek Audi R8 slowly rolled onto the driveway.  He quickly clicked it off, and ran past all the staff to get to his room, and of course his bathroom.  All he could see was the boy.  Liam was ready to cum in his pants.  He turned the shower on trying to think of pictures of his grandmother naked.  It didn't do much for his aching cock.  He peeled sweat-soaked clothing and climbed into the warm shower.  He tried to close his eyes and focus on his thoughts, but all that was behind his lids were pictures of the boy, the beautiful boy who could not be human.  He raised his hand to grab his cock.  Being tall had it's perks, even Liam himself was impressed by the size of his cock.  He stroked it trying to tease himself imagining in was the raven-haired boy.  Liam felt his fangs slowly starting to make their appearance.  He seemed to just get harder, and closer.  The tip leaked with pre-come ready to burst.  And that's just what he did.  Liam came harder than he ever had with images of the boy swirling in his mind.

* * *

 

Zayn tried to focus on swimming, but there was this tugging in his lower stomach, and Zayn could not for the life of him get rid of the image of the vampire in the hallway.  Zayn soon told his coach he wasn't feeling well, and quickly went home, which wouldn't be much considering how much home sucked.  He had no recollection of his parents, and when he was 16 he'd gotten his own apartment with what little money they'd left him forever leaving the broken foster program.  That was when he'd gotten the tattoos, and thrown himself into his art.  

Zayn biked home feeling odd.  He couldn't think about anything, unless it was the vampire.  He wasn't paying attention and crashed.  Soon there were three vampires surrounding him.  He must've fallen on a vampire's property, they started to kick him, and Zayn felt himself calling for the vampire.

* * *

 

Liam woke from his nap with a start.  The boy was in trouble he could feel it.  He grabbed his keys and drove towards the scent.  With hindsight he would have no idea how he'd been able to smell 5 miles across town for his boy, but he had and he drove like a mad man.  He arrived to the George resident, and saw three vamps surrounding his boy.  He growled.  The Payne was much more powerful than them and they scrambled; leaving Zayn whimpering on the ground.  For a second Liam considered hunting down those who had done this, but his need to care for the boy quickly took over.  He easily picked up a half conscious beaten boy and tucked him into his car.  The boy kept mumbling things 


End file.
